


things done after sex

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa season 7 summer challenge [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonsa S7 Summer Challenge, Jonsa Summer Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: Jon and Sansa have an odd post-sex tradition.(written for day six of the jonsa s7 summer challenge - film)





	things done after sex

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, it's TV and not movies, but I watch Bob Ross videos ALL THE TIME when I write these fics because he just makes me so happy. Enjoy, you bedazzled angels.

“It’s  _ very  _ hard to paint all these happy little clouds when you’re over there, looking like that.”

Sansa grins at him. She’s in her favorite blue robe with a bra and panties to match. Her hair is mussed and tangled (his fault), there are purple marks along her neck and breasts (also his fault) and faint red marks along the insides of her thighs (definitely his fault). In one hand, she holds a glass full of her favorite rosé, and in the other, a fan brush with titanium white covering the bristles.

“I’m going to grab some more cake, can you pause it?” she asks. He grabs the remote while she trudges over to the kitchen and rummages through the fridge for the chocolate cake they’d bought from the store two days ago. 

Jon doesn’t exactly know when their Post-Sex Wine-and-Cake Paint-Along tradition began, but it’s become a rather important part of their lives. He brings the orgasms, Sansa brings the art supplies, and they end up with semi-masterpieces that they proudly hang on the living room wall in their apartment.

“Alright, we’re good,” says Sansa, taking a seat on the floor next to him. He presses play, and they go back to their canvases, adding little clouds on a blue sky.

They’re creating a mountain scene in winter, which is their favorite kind of Bob Ross painting. Sansa’s hands are much steadier than his, which gives her an advantage with thin lines, but he’s an expert with bushes and clouds. 

Sansa’s phone buzzes, and she picks it up to read a text. 

“Shit! Robb and Margaery are coming over,” she says.

“It’s almost midnight,” says Jon, looking at the clock mounted to the wall.

“Apparently their table broke and they need to borrow a screwdriver.” Sansa gulps down the rest of her wine. 

Jon rolls his eyes. “They always need to borrow something. I feel like a fucking Boy Scout compared to them. Always prepared!” Sansa giggles and takes a bite of cake.

“Should we get dressed?”

“It’s Robb and Margaery, I doubt they’ll be scandalized. Besides, I can’t paint if I can’t get a good view of your tits,” says Jon with a wink. Sansa beams at him and finishes one of her trees. He decides to add more snow to his mountains.

A few minutes later, there’s a loud  _ bang  _ at their door. 

“It’s open!” Jon calls. The latch clangs, and his girlfriend’s brother and best friend come traipsing into the room. 

“Sorry to intrude so late!” says Margaery. Her hair is suspiciously disheveled, and the buttons on her shirt are uneven. 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” says Robb. His nose scrunches up and he sniffs the air. “It smells like sex and arts and crafts.”

Sansa pours more wine for herself. Margaery has a knowing smirk on her face. 

“Sans, that robe is so cute!” she says. “The color goes so great with your hair.”

“So, what the fuck is going on?” Robb crosses his arms and waits for an answer. 

“Post-sex painting,” says Jon, carefully using his fan brush to create a dark tree at the edge of the canvas. Robb has an expression somewhere between horrified and amused. Margaery looks like she’s discovered the Holy Grail. 

“That is such an amazing idea! I’ve been dying to try the art classes at the community college, and Sansa, you know how much I love Bob Ross. Can we join you? If it’s not too much trouble?” 

_ Well, that was unexpected.  _

“Sex before painting, not after,” says Sansa. “That’s the rule.”

“Well,” says Robb, “I’ll give you one guess to figure out how our table broke.”

“Grab a canvas, you godless animals.” Jon gestures to their plastic bin full of art supplies. 

Robb turns out to be quite a good artist, even though his requests to pause or rewind the video drive them crazy. Most of his attention is on the wine and cake, though. 

At one thirty in the morning, Margaery and Robb decide to head back to their apartment, with new art pieces and a screwdriver now in their possession.

“This was fun! We should do it again sometime!” says Margaery. She waves goodbye and closes the door.

Sansa yawns. “Or not.”

“Let’s just hope Arya and Gendry don’t find out.”

“Oh, God, no.”


End file.
